Oni Island
Oni Island is an island which the player explores just into the sea of North Ryoshima Coast. It is home to Ninetails. Oni Island looks like a demon, but inside the island is Ninetails castle. Background Oni Island is a magial island that exists in a location for a single day at a time, disappearing at sunset. It is home to Ninetails, a major boss in the game. Oni Island has a barrier around it which can only be broken by the Water Dragon, but is later broken by Otohime. Oni Island features many puzzles and games, in the 'Labyrinth of Torment'. Some of these games include races with Tobi. When Ninetails is defeated, the Island, Pining for its master, disintegrates, and fades away. Queen Himiko died finding Oni Island. Games and Puzzles Labyrinth of Torment The Labyrinth of Torment features many 'games'. Some of these are races with Tobi, others involve deadly weapons or mazes. 1st Race Just run through the gate, you might want to increase your speed before the race starts, so start running around in circles until you gained speed, then start the race. 2nd Race Jump on the platform to try and avoid being skewered alive. Tobi moves slightly slower in this race. If you fail the first time, don't fret, as you keep dying in this race the platforms move closer together which causes this race to get easier and easier so you can just run across all the platforms without all the jumping. 3rd Race Jump across the platforms to get to the other side. use the Catwalk Trail if you fall. 4th Race Jump over the moving saws, then dash through the finish gate, increase your speed before starting. 5th Race This is one of the harder ones. Dash through the little gaps between the spiny saws, then jump up the stairs, avoiding the bamboo spears, the Veil of Mist technique will be good to use against the saws, making them move slower and makes it easier for you to get through without being cut. 6th Race Dash across the room, and fight the enemy there. Be quick, because Tobi moves towards the finish as you fight, albeit slightly slower than normal. Laser Samurais ISN'T a Tobi race. Power slash the statues to temporarily stop the lasers, or use Veil of Mist. Run across the tracks to the little platform, and try to get to the other side. 7th Race Jump over the saws and cherry bomb the crack in the wall. Sliding Doors of Hell Go through the doors until you find the exit. This is not a Tobi race, instead it is a maze. Various doors lead to treasures or dead ends, but only one route leads to the exit. Some of the walls have holes that you can go through, and some are bombable. 8th Race Run across the platform with the help of a Thunder Key, and mist the blocking spider. Final Race Bomb the cracked wall BEFORE you race. Then you can just jump across the room and vine yourself through the gate. It is also possible to double-jump to get to the ledge above with the jars on it, then run along the ledge to the other side. Once you have completed this race, Tobi will die. Ninetails' Arena Ninetails' arena. Ninetails lurks in the sky above Oni island and appears when Ammy fills the missing stars on an evil constellation of The Ninetails. It appears to be a wooden rooftop, but during the fight it seems a lot more 'heavenly'. The Wooden rooves cannot be seen from outside Oni Island, suggesting that Oni Island is more like a volcano, with larger 'peaks' surrounding the lava-filled dip in the center. Trivia *In Japanese folklore, an Oni is either a demon, ogre or troll. Residents *Ninetails *Tobi Important Objects Thunder Key Celestial Brush *Thunderstorm Weapons and Accessories *Blade of Kusanagi Stray Beads *None Gallery Oni cursed.jpg|Oni Island's barrier. Oni pure.jpg|Oni Island after the defeat of Ninetails. oni_int.jpg|The interior of Oni Island. oni_concept.jpg|Oni island concept art. oni_hall.jpg|Concept art of the dungeon's interior. oni_stat.jpg|Concept art of the statue. Category:Locations